


Run Away - Yeonjun x Male Reader

by stayracha



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, How Do I Tag, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayracha/pseuds/stayracha
Summary: Yeonjun and Y/n are friends. Y/n doesn't have the best family life. So what does Y/n want to do?Run Away.(The only description that I could think of.)
Relationships: choi yeonjun/male reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Run Away - Yeonjun x Male Reader

"Yeonjun-Hyung!" A voice came from Yeonjun's open window. You couldn't reach his window in any way, so how did someone do it? There's no tree or ladder at the back of his house where his room is located. He didn't bother getting up from his bed as thought that the person would leave.

"Yeonjun-Hyung! It's me, Y/n." The voice, Y/n, spoke again. Yeonjun knew Y/n, Y/n was his best friend. It still made Yeonjun curious as to how Y/n managed to climb his house. Slowly, Yeonjun got up from the warmth of his bed to pace over to the open window which had the head of his best friend peaking up into his view. "Ya! Y/n, why are you here? Do you know what time it is?!" Yeonjun whispered in a tone which held some anger. At Yeonjun's voice, Y/n smiled. What Yeonjun hadn't noticed was the faint redness in Y/n's eyes or the dried tear tracks, clearly from a recent crying session.

"Hyung, it doesn't matter what the time is, will you run away with me?" Y/n asked Yeonjun. Y/n's eyes showed signs of hope, not wanting to leave without his Yeonjun-Hyung. "What? Why are you running away? Is it your family again? You should know by now, not to run away." Yeonjun tiredly spoke to his friend, forgetting about how his friend scaled the side of his house to talk to him at a stupid time in the morning. 

"Hyung, you know how bad they are, I don't want to live with them anymore. I want to be free. Free from the people who encase me with their thoughts on how I should act and live my life. You're the only person that doesn't have any expectations of me like my 'family' do." Y/n confessed in a hurry as if he didn't want to talk about the topic. Yeonjun thought about what Y/n had said for a few seconds, he knew that Y/n's family didn't like Y/n for a multitude of reasons; Y/n was almost everything that they didn't want him to be. He wasn't athletic or a genius, he was average. He didn't fit into the preconstructed ideals that his parents thought he'd be.

So when his parents found out that he wasn't what they wanted him to be, they neglected him. They ignored him both emotionally and physically for 3 years before Yeonjun knew or was even Y/n's friend. They had almost forgotten about Y/n's existence and focus all their attention to his younger sister; who was everything that they wanted and more. She was successful in sports and education, she wasn't "rebellious" as his parents put it. This happened for 3 years before Yeonjun even knew.

Yeonjun helped the best he could, whenever Y/n was kicked out by his parents, he'd go to Yeonjun for comfort. Yeonjun was his only friend that knew of the neglect. Yeonjun stuck with him throughout all of his pain and anguish. Yeinjun thought back to Y/n's question; does he want to run away with him? Does he want to risk his relationship with his family for his best friend?

He deliberated for a couple of seconds; he didn't want to make the wrong decision. Does he want to run away from his family, school and other friends for this one friend who meant a lot to him? It was too sudden for him to decide, but he knew that he needed to give his friend an answer fairly soon.

They were the only people that understood each other flawlessly, so it made sense if he left everything to be with Y/n but, it also made sense not to leave his home, where everything stable in his life was. Yeonjun could see that Y/n was slowly losing his patience and was about to scale down Yeonjun's house and leave Yeonjun forever. 

"Do we have enough food for both of us until one of us gets a job or some way to sustain ourselves?" Yeonjun asked the younger, hoping that he had thought it through enough to know. To Yeonjun's question, Y/n's eyebrow lifted, as if he imagined that Yeonjun wouldn't leave with him. "We have enough money and food to last us a while; we'll be staying at my parent's friend's place. They used to be really close with this person and so when he came out to them, they left him. The last words that he spoke to me were: If you ever want to leave this hellhole, then you know where to find me. So that's what we're going to do; find him. He should still be there." 

Y/n talked, immediately entering Yeonjun's room to help him pack his necessities like clothes and his phone. While Y/n was doing that, Yeonjun was standing there, still near the window, with a blank face. Was this what he wanted to do? Does he really want to almost give up his future for this one person who he'd be able to see eventually? As this went through Yeonjun's mind, Y/n had finished packing his clothes and was walking towards the window to escape.

"Wait," Yeonjun spoke, coming out of his trance, as Y/n was climbing down the side of Yeonjun's house. Y/n paused momentarily, looking up at Yeonjun who was still in his room.

"I can't, I can't do this, I can't leave them, Soobin, Taehyun, Beongyu and Kai. I can't do this to them." Yeonjun said, making his final decision. That decision being to stay and leave Y/n to go alone. Not that he wanted Y/n to go, but, he didn't want to go anywhere. He liked the place he was in currently; he didn't want to leave it. If staying meant that he'd lose Y/n, then he'd stay; so he doesn't hurt more people by leaving. If he left, he'd be hurting more people than if he stayed.

"What? Yeonjun, please, think this through. Please come with me, you're my last hope. Without you, I might as well be nonexistent. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and I'm always jealous when I see others making you smile. I think to myself that I should be that person, the one to make you smile. I'm sorry to spring this on you but, I fucking like you, and I would love it if you came with me." Y/n heatedly whispered, sounding as if he was rapping. At this point, Y/n was close to giving up on Yeonjun. He was close to throwing his bag through the window and leaving. In his peripheral vision, he could see the sky turning pale; to signify that morning was coming. Y/n wanted to be far away by this point (and preferably with Yeonjun) but, he's now rethinking that part.

"I can't go, as much as I'd like to go, I can't," Yeonjun spoke out the window. During Y/n's hurried speech, he'd walked up to his window. "I'd be leaving so much of my life that I care about behind. You don't have as much to leave as I do, you're hurting fewer people by leaving than if I left with you." Tears could be seen in Yeonjun's eyes, not wanting to do this. Y/n climbed back up the house, also with tears in his eyes.   
"Okay. I'll be going then. Here are your bag and one last gift." As Y/n said that, he pecked Yeonjun's lips lightly. He'd always wanted to do that.

He'd always wondered what Yeonjun's lips were like and now, he finally knew. He couldn't describe it, what it was like, his mind blanked for a split second before scaling down the house and walking away. Yeonjun was stuck in his place, he couldn't understand what had happened. Amazed that his best friend had kissed him. It made him think, had Y/n always felt like this towards him and for how long.

By the time that Yeonjun had stopped pondering on how lone Y/n had liked him, Y/n was gone. He was far away at this point, and the sun had risen. The events of that night finally caught up to Yeonjun. His best friend had told him that he loved him and that he was leaving within a couple of hours. 

Y/n would never see Yeonjun again, or at least, not for a long time. No one went to file a missing person report, it was almost as if everyone had forgotten about him. Everyone had forgotten about him, everyone but one. That one was Yeonjun. Who reciprocated his feelings too late.


End file.
